One of those People
by monkeygirl77
Summary: There are certain people, who even thought they are extremely annoying, have a way of worming themselves into peoples hearts. Peter is one of those people.


One of the newer students at the school had thought it would be funny.

It was meant to be a simple joke, thats all, just fun and games.

When Pietro had shown up and the new students had found the 'baddie' in Professor Xavier's office, fast asleep. Leaning back on a chair he had pulled up behind the desk with his feet propped up on said desk. They had taken it upon themselves to show to the unsuspecting speedster 'baddie' what happens to those who are the enemy decide that napping in their teachers office is as right as rain.

Granted they didn't know very much about the speedster, only that he was always moving, and Magneto always seemed to be taking a special interest in him.

"Trey I don't think that this is a good idea"

The boy in question, Trey, shook his head at the other younger boy as they moved the sleeping speedster to one of the small side rooms in the hallway of the Professors office. Dang the guy was a deep sleeper.

"Tony, everything will be okay, we'll let him out a little later and Professor Xavier won't be any the wiser"

They set the speedster down on the floor and exited to tiny room.

*Some hours later**

Everything was starting to wind down, school was let out hours ago and everyone had eaten dinner and were currently enjoying each others company in the living room. Even Professor Xavier was there, a normal occasion for the older students, but a nice experience for the younger newer students. Trey and Tony had completely forgotten about the speedster in the closet after all the excitement that day. A mistake they would not make again.

Ever.

It all went down hill when there was a frantic knocking at the door, and without waiting to be let in, a man marched through the door. Many recognized him as Erik, or Magneto, in regular garments.

"Charles have you seen him anywhere? Its been hours and he hasn't been seen once! He got grounded for stealing a isle of twinkies and was meant to be home hours ago!"

Charles looked away from Trey for a moment, not seeing the look that crossed the young mutants face, and shook his head.

"Seen who Erik? In case it escaped your notice, I live with many people"

"Pietro, Charles, have you seen Pietro"

Charles froze and frowned. He had remembered telling the young silver haired kleptomaniac to come over today, to get some fresh air. But he hadn't been there when he returned to his office and there was no way he could have come and gone without stopping to say hello, in the very least. Something wasn't right here, turning to the students around him.

"Have any of you children seen Pietro, Quicksilver as some of you might know him by?"

Trey was going to say something he swore, or sneak away unseen and let the speedster out of his confinement, but Tony beat him to it, and with a proud gleam in his eyes, told them everything. Professor Xavier's emotions changed rapidly, as did Erik's, but both had the same one playing over and over, concern.

"Tony, take me to the closet you have put my son"

The proud look in the child's eyes slowly faded when he realized what was meant by those words. The reason as to why Magneto always took a special interest in Quicksilver. Trey gulped, which did not go unnoticed. Tony lead them down the hall, to the left, a right, and finally the closet that held their captive speedster.

Trey would swear that he hadn't meant any malice by it, it was simply fun and games.

Guilt spreading through him at the sight that met them on the other side of the door. Pietro had woken up it seemed, and beat his knuckles against the door and walls until they bled. But instead of jumping up and making some sarcastic remark, he lay in a ball, vibrating. Erik softly knelt down, and let his hand drift up the boys calf like one would do when trying to get the attention of a startled animal.

"Pie? Come on, buddy, lets get out of here"

The words were softly spoken as the 'evil' mutant pulled the boy up into his arms and together him and Charles entered the office, closing the door behind them.

_We will talk about this later boys. _

Trey swears, he didn't know Pietro was claustrophobic.

* * *

The trees blew the branches of the tree's across the side of the building.

It was storming outside, rain was falling in pelts, soaking anything and everything that was out doors. But for those inside it was not a problem.

Crack.

Flash.

Bang.

The Mutants at Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters turned in their sleep, not being bothered in the slightest.

Crack.

Flash.

Bang.

Charles Xavier himself finally turned in for the night, pulling the large soft blankets over himself and sinking into his pillows. Not bothered in the slightest.

Crack.

Flash.

Bang.

Erik Lehnsherr turned in his slumber, not waking in the slightest.

Crack.

Flash.

Bang.

The boys in the Brotherhood House were sleeping silently as the wind beat against the walls and the rain came down like bullets. Everyone but the silver haired speedster down at the end of the hall. He tossed and turned in his bed, blankets either piling on the floor at his feet or around his waist as he kicked them free. Sweat beaded on his forehead, tears falling from his tightly shut eyes.

If one were to measure the heart beat of this young boy, he would have blown the machine away, his heart moving close to the speed of sound.

Blue eyes snapped open and a scream tore from his throat as the young boy of 16 fell from his bed with a loud thud, drowned out by the crashing thunder. He felt his chest and his legs before bringing his hands up to his head and allowing himself to take several deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Cringing as thunder clashed outside and rain pelted his window, the muscles in his legs burned from forceful reentry into the world of wakefulness as he stood slowly to his feet.

Pietro rubbed at his neck and gathered his blankets up from the floor, taking his time to go as slow as he could, and throwing them back on his bed. He reached down and grabbed his favorite pillow and threw himself down on his bed, pile of blankets and all. His eyes started to slide shut, until he remembered why he had woken up in the first place.

The dream.

He couldn't stop running. Nobody could stop him.

Sighing, the silver haired sleepy speedster stood from his bed, gathered up his favorite pillow while slipping into his hoodie, and was gone before anyone noticed anything. He may be fast enough to stop bullets, but not even he could run around rain drops, so when he got to where he was going his silver hair stuck to his face.

He sought out the window he knew to be the right one and ran to it, opened it, and slowly climbed in.

Dad was out of town at the moment, but Charles was here, and he was a second best to dad.

He played with his surprisingly still dry pillow and wobbled on his feet for a moment, unsure if he should mess with the man who looked like he was extremely comfortable.

"Pietro"

He should have known Charles could sense him, he always had.

"Was is the dream again?"

He nodded slowly and Charles simply watched him for a moment before a warm look came about his features and he lifted his left arm slightly over his head. Pietro took that as all the invitation he needed and climbed in next to the man he considered an uncle.

* * *

"I uhhhh need you to come bail me out"

"What?"

Charles wasn't sure what was going on, as he did not invade peoples minds without permission, but something wasn't right here. And he didn't have to be a telepath to know that. Peter was a little trouble maker (it must be in his DNA) and a kleptomaniac.

"Bail me out man... And don't tell dad!"

The wheelchair bound man had no doubt had he had the use of his legs, he would have fallen back into a chair by now and sighed with some sort of exasperated air about him, he was able to do the latter at least.

"What did you attempt to steal this time?"

"A car"

Why someone who could simply run faster then any car in existence would try to steal a car was beyond him, but this was Peter, so it didn't surprise him as much as it should have. A somewhat sad but true fact.

He knew that he was going to regret his decision, or at least Peter was, but this was a matter for Erik to handle, not him. The jail bound speedster kleptomaniac was his son after all.

"Just sit tight, Peter, I'll get you out in a little while"

When no sarcastic reply was hear, just the polite 'thank you' Charles knew that the silver haired teenager was truly milking it. When he hung up the phone, Charles took a deep sigh. Honestly, if he wasn't fond of that child, he would possibly cut all ties with him. The less involvement the better. He reached forward for the phone once more, he called Erik.

He wouldn't be able to cut all ties with Peter, he was simply too much.

Peter knew that it wasn't Charles who came to get him, or Charles alone any one, if the shaking cell bars were any indication. Dad was mad, he thought as he saw the metal bars bend until they were at the point of being perfect curvatures, no, scratch that, dad was livid. He could try hiding under the benches in his holding cell, and that thought left his mind as soon as Charles not-so-happy metaphysical head smack was felt.

Sure, stealing a car and getting caught doing so was not one of his best ideas. And he really didn't need the car anyway, he could run faster then any car in the world when he simply felt like it. But it wasn't about the prize when he came to stealing, it was about how he got it. The thrill, the epic adrenaline that filled his very body with this unwavering exhilaration to run and run and not stop, and to go on and take the car anyway because there was really only certain people who could stop him from getting away with it (the police apparently turning out to be the unspoken third one) and they were both here bailing him out of jail.

Peter was torn from his thoughts as the door at the end of the holding block opened and an office walked in, for a moment (a short lived and sad moment) Peter hoped that he had been imagining the way the metal bars bent and the metaphysical smack on the head was a pigment of his imagination.

But then Erik walked through the door, and Peter swore that if looks could kill (and for some people they seriously could) then he would be some cold body laying in this small can-barely-move-enough-to-think cell. The officer stopped in front of his cell, and he briefly wondered what would happen if he were to ask him if he could stay there for the night (week, month, the next 4 or 5 years). But the officer opened the cell and stepped aside for him to walk out.

"Your father paid your bail, again, at least make it longer until we see you again Peter"

The way the officer said it made it sound like this was a normal occurrence for them all, and with the common ground being Peter, it was more likely true then not. It was sad, but a sad truth it was.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I won't be back for a while"

Erik grabbed his forearm in a vise grip, "No, Pietro Django Maximoff, this will not happen again"

Peter wondered just how much an 'old-fashioned' kind of guy his dad could be at moments like these. He had pulled the name card, the _actual name_ card. Nobody called him 'Pietro' unless his was in major trouble*.

The father and son duo walked back out in the lobby of the police station and Erik left his side for a moment as the older mutant went to wait beside Charles and Peter went to sign and collect his personal items from the lady cop at the desk. She gave him a 'have a nice night Peter' and the silver haired speedster was half tempted to turn on his heel and run as fast and as far as he could.

The look he was getting from his parent was that 'don't you even try it bub' sort of look. And besides, they could just track him down using cerebro. They left in utter silence and flew back to the mansion in utter silence.

Until,

"What were you thinking Pietro!"

"It was just a car"

"Just a car! Pietro what would have happened it had been mutant haters and they knew? You cant keep stealing"

"I've been doing it since I was 10, I'm not just going to stop, you can't tell me to stop"

Erik looked like he was torn between wrangling his son, or putting him over his knee. Peter looked like he was going to do either as straight faced as he could just to spite his father even more. Charles looked as if he was thinking of intervening, but couldn't decide if he should really do it or not. This was between Peter and his father.

This had to be all Erik.

Peter was Peter though, and even if he stopped stealing for a while they would always be finding stolen twinkies under his dirty clothes or in his bed, but as long as it wasn't a car or anything eve worse.

But Erik had to show his role, had to take it, he was the father and Peter was the son.

Calmly, Erik turned towards Charles and in a calm voice, took on the role of 'father'.

"Charles, if you would be so kind, please give me and Peter some time, alone, to talk this over."

The telepath nodded his head and un-verbally asked his friend to take it easy on his son, Peter was used to being with himself, not with a parent who could keep up with him. Leaving the room and closing the door behind him. As he made his way down towards the kitchen, there was the sound of a scuffle and a yelp and skin on skin.

Hours later had found the two men and one teenager (plus a number of students) in the living room before the fire place. Relaxing quietly, minus some chatter, among the warm glow of the flames and each others presence. Pietro was stretched out on the couch, his feet in Charles lap, and his head in Erik's.

"Do you think he got our message?"

Erik looked up from running his fingers through Peter's silvery locks. Nodding slowly.

"He won't be able to sit right for a while, but yes, I do believe the message was received"

Charles could feel the worry rolling off his friend, the worry that Peter would hate him now, or dislike him as much, but his concerns were proved wrong when the silver haired speedster turned and latched onto one of Erik's hands, nuzzling into it as he fell back to deep sleep.

"Message received"

* * *

***I kind of have this canon that Peter's name is Pietro 'Peter' Django Maximoff.**

**There is supposed to be two more to this oneshot, which is going to turn out to be a two shot, or it might stay a one shot and the other two will be a two shot. I'm gonna try and have it up for tomorrow, I just gotta rewatch X-men Origins: Wolverine again. but its a school night an I and meant to be sleeping at the moment! **

**But stay tuned my friends, until tomarrow!**


End file.
